


【野绘】Tea for Two

by Kerio



Category: BOSS (Japan TV), 野绘
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerio/pseuds/Kerio





	1. Chapter 1

绘理让手机铃声一惊，滚下床沿，小腿下压着的手机震动不休。她的眼皮裂开一点，看见屏幕上野立的名字。

“干嘛？”

“时差还没倒过来？”

“刚眯了不到三小时，明天上班再跟你算账，我要睡了。”

“没喝酒吧。”

“没有。”

“那就好，衣服别换了，现在马上到我家来。”

“不去。”

“快点，时间不等人。”

绘理已被推到睡眠的门外，只好扎进洗手池抹一把脸，边骂边出门，跌跌撞撞碰进出租车。

野立应声打开自家房门，绘理一双眼皮再度焊牢。野立拉近绘理，抓住她的肩膀，推她走进卧室。

“还有十五分钟，够了。”

绘理嘴里音节松弛：

“好像不够吧。”

野立把一管冰凉金属物件塞进绘理的右手，拧她的脸，绘理稍微清醒。野立蹲下分开她的膝盖，握紧她的脚踝。绘理的视野突然抬高，野立走了几步停在大衣柜前，对脖子上的绘理说：

“拜托你了壮士，打开上面的柜子喷一下。”

柜门里三四只蟑螂触须抖动，爬动声不断。绘理脸皮不动，杀虫剂足足喷了五秒。野立说：

“再帮我把最下面的黑色文件夹拿出来。”

绘理把黑文件夹扔到床上，野立慢慢放下她。亚麻布床单和被子瞬间吸住绘理，野立手掌盖住她缠在被子外的膝盖，说：

“别急着睡，待会儿有人要来。”

“滚开，你这个怕蟑螂的娘炮。”

绘理压在枕边的嘴唇像半颗李子。野立正伸手去捏，门铃响了。

森冈把风吕敷里包的两瓶酒递给野立。野立解开布结，一手捧一瓶，左右狠狠亲了两口。

“升官了也不拿好点的酒来。”

“还不是个秘书。”

“要看给谁当秘书。”

野立转向卧室曼声喊道：

“绘理子，这两瓶波旁威士忌，你再不起来，我一定给你留着，一口也不喝。”

森冈与野立耐心地听着脚步声走近。绘理揉揉头发，笑着去抱森冈。

“pipi你出息啦。”

森冈的鼻子让碎发弄得发痒，绘理困得下巴搁在森冈肩后。森冈眼睛看向野立，问绘理：

“昨天休完假回来的？”

“嗯。”

“最后决定去了巴西还是冰岛啊？”

“里约。”

绘理口齿缠绵，森冈不得不扶住她。

“这睡衣质感不错，哪个牌子的？回头我给我女朋友买一身。”

野立说：

“你现在的收入这样的买十身都不用眨眼。”

“且不说没那闲钱，就是有，她也不让我这么花。”

三人在长沙发上坐下，绘理歪在靠枕上听他们说话。

“pipi，你这新上司也真够呛的。”

“当年在警校我还暗自庆幸这个人没在警队里混，以后碰不着。你还记不记得当时他调到关西的学校去，全校学生跟过新年一样。”

“当时我大阪的熟人说系里的教授名单上确实有他的名字，但从没见他上过课。其实他上哪儿去了？”

“这个我迟早会知道。他疑心重，以前从来不用秘书，这次居然挑中我，头一个礼拜我就是提着头过的。昨天他果然给我设了个坎儿。”

“我去拿杯子，边喝边说。”

野立拿来三只玻璃广口杯，森冈倒酒，冰块浮起。

“他让我去除掉他的一个心腹。那个人为他卖命二十多年，替他干了不少脏活。要是没有那个人，我上司到不了现在这步。”

“功高震主。”

森冈摇头。

“那个人根本不在警界，所有的事情全做在暗面。”

“养了二十多年，说宰就宰，又立一桩大功。这种事他干得出来。”

“我刚开始也是这么想的。那个人似乎想把多年来掌握的一切全抖出来，让他身败名裂。他听说这个消息的时候，当场捏断手里的毛笔。”

“这个心腹敢背叛他，也不简单。”

绘里呼吸平稳，缓缓睁开眼睛。森冈把第三杯威士忌放进她手掌。

野立举起杯子，边问：

“他的心腹是个女的吗？”

“不是。他至今未婚，也没有任何绯闻。”

“该不会……”

森冈擦掉杯沿的水滴。

“他们是恋人。我来找你们，一来别人我信不过，二呢，这个人跟我们仨还有点渊源。”

野立和绘理一横一竖两双眼睛同时看向森冈。森冈问野立：

“当年的入学名册你找到了没有？”

野立起身回卧室，拿了刚才的黑色文件夹递给森冈，挤开绘理的腿坐进原位。

森冈翻到一张名单，指着其中一个名字。

“还记得这个人吗？”

绘理一脚蹬开野立，凑近发黄的纸。

“是不是理论课坐你七点钟方向，黑又瘦的那个？”

“好记性。”

“全班只有他没过体检，我还替他觉得遗憾。”

“你再想想当时招收学员的总负责人是谁。”

野立的腿侧又挨了一踹，绘理借势正坐，露出猎人的神色。森冈见状知道有九成把握，继续说：

“他已经收到消息潜逃了，剩下的事情我们得收拾收拾。”

“怎么收拾？”

森冈从外套内袋中摸出一张纸，上面写着一个地址。

“这是他们的接头地点。”

野立说：

“哦，这家酒吧不错，我去过一次。妹子都漂亮，可惜她们对男人不感兴趣。”

绘理想一会说：

“好像岩井常常去那里泡汉子。”

森冈压低声音：“这件事只能由我们三个人完成，不得假手他人。”

绘理说：“你换个发型，再减十斤，配野立刚刚好。”

野立站到森冈背后搭他的肩膀。

“不用怎么收拾也行，说明咱俩是真爱。”

“你们别忘了我是秘书啊，跟着上司行动是工作。野立你想找个好看点的，倒也不难。”

森冈笑着看绘理，突然双膝跪地，立身说道：

“大泽绘理子，日本警界男人中的男人，我森冈博的命，托付给您了。”

绘理还没开口，野立抢先问道：

“要演多久？”

森冈的鼻子贴在地上，声音闷响：

“我已经帮你们请了带薪假，2.5倍薪水。事成之后包你们升官。”

“好！”

绘理说：“等等！”

森冈已站直，拨了一个号码，吩咐对方现在过来。

“你的戏服在路上了，绘理子。随你挑，全报销。”

“没一个好东西！”


	2. Chapter 2

野立在吧台上等了五分钟，酒保兼老板把他的龙舌兰日出放在杯垫上。森冈考虑周到，专门给野立备了半柜水准极高的男装，让他自己发挥。野立回想岩井平时爱买的杂志封面风格，挑了几件扔上身，希望能经住比女性眼光有过之无不及的同胞检阅。

老板摸着下巴打量野立，颊边浮现四颗酒窝。

“利索。你是我这周见过最会打扮的。”

野立搔头，左耳上的耳钉下有包住耳垂的金属环晃动。老板见状眯眼说道：

“如果你约的人没来，今天晚上八点我有空。”

“有人替你看店吗？”

老板努嘴，瘦削的男服务生提着三张凳子转出后门。

“你以前来过一回吧？”

“每个客人你都记得？”

“帅的记得特别清楚。我叫特里。”

野立正要回答，身后有女孩子叫他。

“穿黑丝绒的先生，能不能让我看看你的手？哪一只都行。”

野立失笑，靠看手相搭话竟然还没废弛。回头见一张心形面孔，除了眼镜不见饰物，扇子般马尾遮去后颈。她凝神握住炭笔，眼睛在野立的手和画纸之间往返。酒杯在右手边，野立左手安闲地搁在橡木桌面上，喝右手端的酒。女孩鼻尖沁汗，嘴唇微动，身后几位见状微笑，仅向特里打手势点酒，似是常客。特里在她手边放下大瓷杯，女孩双眼笔尖活动如仪，左手执杯耳喝一口。钢琴手换了曲子，人声渐渐纷繁，旋律仍然可辨。小圆桌边点燃的烟草味波及野立的鼻子，野立摸摸口袋，新衣里除了自己别无他物。女孩放下炭笔，从破牛仔裤里找出半包皱的纸烟放在桌上，向野立摊摊手。野立不常抽这个牌子，既脱了旧皮，旧习惯有何脱不得，遂夹上一支。

女孩犹盯着画，说道：“先生，你的手表情真好。”

“谢谢，我这是头一次听人这么说。”

“手比脸诚实。脸上按下的东西最后都浮现在手上，一丝不差。”

“哇，”野立笑，“姑娘你是艺术家。”

特里把冰块放进广口杯，说：

“她是本店吉祥物兼历任招牌作者，酒类打三折，软饮免费无限供应。”

“失敬失敬。”

“特里，我想喝莫吉托。”

“创作期间不是不喝酒吗？”

“今天不画了。”

“今天不赊账。”

“喔，”吉祥物眯眼，“那我也不告诉哈米什你背着他勾汉子。”

“死丫头，信不信下次我对你男朋友出手。”

“我花了两年时间都没能把他掰弯，您宝刀不老例不虚发，要真成了，我给您画一辈子大尺度，不，无尺度本子，姿势您定，剧情您说。”

“别的不说，你知道人家会怎么叫你吗？”

“叫我什么？”

“弯仔码头。”

野立玩着手里的空烟，身后一只手臂跨上他左肩，打火机长长火苗蹿动。野立凑上去，新烟雾后面的人正嚼着手里一只苹果。

散漫的美国口音问道：

“换烟抽了？”

“点烟的人没换嘛。”

特里转用英语：“先生想喝点什么？”

绘理答：“威士忌加冰。”

吉祥物对特里说：

“哈米什可以放心了。”

“莫吉托你还喝不喝？”

“先记着，给我可乐提提神，那杯威士忌加冰记我帐上，打不打折随你。”

“小姐，”绘理跷起腿，慢慢地说日语，“可能是我太久没回日本，现在时兴女孩子请男人喝酒？”

吉祥物的炭笔贴在纸上移动不休，嘴里回道：

“请美人喝一杯应该是义务，跟性别没有关系。”

“我非常欣赏女性，但不太想跟她们谈恋爱。”

“别误会，我只想让你和你男朋友多坐一会儿，今天要是不把你们两个画下来，我就不是人。”

“但凡我是个直男，追到天涯海角也要把你拿下。”

“我叫上杉。”

“鲍德温。”

绘理散着膝盖坐在吧台凳上，身上的墨绿外套和西裤有些皱，眼尖的野立发现马甲领内并非黑衬衫未扣领口，仅是一条丝巾。锁骨窝里系一只银领扣，带子隐入马甲内。黑短发鬓角毛毛，下巴上似是髭须剃净的青印俯仰可见，眼睛下面和嘴边都显出长途跋涉的倦态。绘理用三只手指把苹果转到没啃到的地方，一口见核，苹果汁液溅到野立手背上。

特里端上威士忌加冰，仍用圆熟的美国西海岸口音问绘理：

“刚从维加斯来？”

绘理抬起食指点掉嘴边的苹果屑，与特里聊起赌场，破解出千的方法等等。特里双手一刻不停侍弄钢的玻璃的大小杯子，叹道：

“我男友长期在这里工作，五年前我变卖美国的房产跟着他到日本来，当时这个酒吧正在转让，我们就把它盘了下来。有段时间我们吵得厉害，几乎分手，最后我还是没走成。现在嘛，我是不肯再动回去的念头了，哪怕他跟我一起走。”

野立听得出神，手里的烟灰尾巴不觉长了好些，男服务生把烟灰缸放在绘理和野立中间的桌上。野立点头示谢，服务生后退走入圆桌阵中。野立掸掸烟，问特里：

“这个地段人挺多的，租金不便宜吧？”

“比一般地方是贵些，多亏了熟客才撑得下去。我在后门背后安了一个飞镖靶，上面贴着那个黄毛怪的照片，闲时就往上面丢飞镖。飞镖我从来不拔，要是哪天他脸上插不下哪怕一支，我就关门。”

“要请服务生恐怕也难，我看你这里就一个。”

“工资的开销也不小啊。他还不错，话少，手脚麻利。”

“小伙子不赖。”

绘理拿起桌上的半包剩烟抽出一支，嘴唇不着力地衔着烟头，支起手臂倚向野立肩膀。野立把烟头凑准，闻见烟草底层的苹果味。有人向这边吹口哨。

“你刚刚说谁不赖？”

野立没来得及说话，嘴里被喂了一口烟。 上杉捂住眼睛，手指给眼睛留了两个大空。

“抱歉，”野立边呛边说，“他在美国长大，只有个壳子是日本人。”

野立又续了一杯酒，等到绘理喝完，两人起身离开。

野立坐进驾驶座，绘理仍敞着腿坐进副驾，扣好安全带。野立裤兜里的手机响，两只手忙着转弯，绘理伸进他的口袋拿出手机，见是森冈来电，绘理接了，按下免提。

“情况跟情报出入大吗？”

“基本一致，我们正准备回去。”

“线人没发现你们的身份吧？”

“难说。我这是头一回扮成男人，也不知道让人识破没有。”

“得了吧，你那根本不是演，你就是条汉子。我这儿全录下来了，等你退休以后，这一段搞不好会编进教材。”

“夸我还是骂我呢？”

“有长进，以前你全当夸来听。不扯了，你们先到我这儿来一趟。”


	3. Chapter 3

绘理下车时还在给木元打电话，两人走进森冈的办公楼等电梯，野立拉松领带。绘理挂上电话，对野立说：

“那个服务生身手不简单。”

“他刻意压着动作，尽量显得像一般人。刚才酒吧里背靠背两个人同时拉开凳子坐下，他两只手提了四层杯子穿过去，那步法不是练家子做不到的。”

“如果他真是藤村的人，弄不好我们已经打了草，惊了蛇。”

“绘理子。”

“嗯？”

“下次任务完了以后赶紧换回女装。”

“为什么？”

“一路上姑娘们只看你，到我这儿眼神立马意味深长，釜底抽薪啊，太狠了。”

绘理拉下假发，解下发网，抖松发根。野立说：

“算了，还不如戴着呢。配上你快喷出来的胡茬，特别像新宿二丁目出来的。”

“热死了，你管我。”

“电梯一开门你别吓着人家。”

绘理抢在野立前走出电梯，迎面进电梯的两个女孩子确实没怎么看野立。

森冈问沙发上的两人：“喝什么？”

“茶就行。”

“要哪种？”

“反正最好的我们也喝不上，你随意吧。”

“我平时喝惯的，别人来我还不给呢，你们知足吧。”

绘理接过茶杯，野立凑上去喝，顺手截走。森冈又递上一杯，回身走到保险柜前取出一份文件交给两人。绘理专心盯着文件，让茶烫了嘴，野立想，报了一呛之仇，绘理浑然不觉。

“这上面的犯罪组织和他们的案子全警视厅都知道，不稀奇啊。”

森冈示意她往下看。绘理发现许多细项与记忆中的案情不相符。野立说：

“这是你上司的上位史吧。”

“一部分。”

“藤村参与了多少？”

“这些组织的头目对他非常信任，都以为他是效忠自己的卧底。每个组织里都有他的人，你们在酒吧里应该已经见到了。”

绘理沉默。 这些组织的头目或伏诛，或仍在监狱，幸存的几个也没有什么影响力了。 森冈说：

“他的才能用在何处，由他自己决定。既然选了这条路，早应有死在暗处，永不昭雪的觉悟。二十多年了，藤村为了搞垮那些组织培养的人脉一旦全部发动，极难对付，只看他愿不愿意。”

野立看着杯底的茶梗，说：

“确实是脏活。”

“警察没有干净的活，”森冈指向心脏，“连这里也跑不了。”

绘理吐一口长气。

“恐怕要等到退休才能平心静气地看学生时代的照片。”

“我随时可以退，全心投入野立会，从此走势一路坚挺，无数妹妹莺声呖呖喊我‘信次郎’，哇我已经酥了。”

“下流！”

绘理夺门而去。森冈问野立：

“话还没说完呢，你不去追？”

“她就在门口你信不信？”

“人要是真走了呢？”

“我也拦不住。”

森冈坐到野立旁边，放下茶杯。

“野立，你有没有对男人动过心？”

“还没有哪个男人能像女人那样伤我的钱包和感情，所以应该没有。话虽如此，不管把酒倒进酒杯还是茶杯，酒还是酒，感情也一样。”

森冈点头，凝视野立。野立迟疑道：

“你不会连取向也随你上司了吧。”

“呸。他太老，要找也不找他。”

“还真考虑过？”

“我高中读的男校，当时有同学跟我告白。”

“洗耳恭听。”

“这事在男校不稀奇，好的坏的，操场上，宿舍后面，多得是。一天午休的时候他来找我，平静整齐地说完就走，我还记得那天吃的可乐饼。当时我有女朋友，可是只用这个理由挡着，未免太轻忽了。结果花了整整三天给他写了回信，趁没人放进他的鞋柜。那三天的太阳是怎么挨到头顶，又怎么按进地下，还历历在目。不过啊，我所有的情书都没有那封拒绝信让我感动。”

“后来呢？”

“天天见面直到毕业，就当没这事儿。”

“扯这么多，茶都凉了。”

“同性确实容易互相理解，省去很多麻烦。”

“女人是麻烦，可你让我不跟她厮混纠缠，还不如让我死。”

“你这人嘴是真欠，可有时候打你嘴巴等于自打嘴巴。喝茶喝茶。”

绘理从洗手间出来，挂上电话，推门进办公室。

野立指脸：“绘理子，这里没擦干净。”

绘理抬手，没有抹中。野立先摸了自己的胡子，再搭到绘理颊边，刮掉仅剩的淡青颜料。

“下次用点泡沫，剃得比较干净。”

“滚，说正事。我让木元查了一下我们在酒吧碰到的那三人，老板是美国加州人，芝大法律系硕士，确实于五年前来到日本；上杉是艺大美术系大三学生，去年办过个展，但没有高中及更早的受教育记录；那个男服务生现用的名字是永住广树，十岁在山梨县因阑尾炎住过院。”

野立问：“分头查吗？”

绘理说：“我可以去艺大查查上杉。”

“行，那酒吧老板和服务生是我的了。”

“一把年纪打算开辟新战场啊，当心艾滋病。”

“那有什么关系，”野立伸开双臂，“你们俩会替我撒骨灰吧？”

森冈替绘理斟新茶，绘理夸：“比刚才的好喝！”

三人又谈了一会，野立和绘理告辞。小店里两人端上乌冬面，野立用森冈的问题问绘理：

“绘理子，你有没有喜欢过女人？”

“有啊，多了。”

“那你和她们睡了吗？”

“这么说就太寒碜了。”

“那怎么说？”

“女人和女人，”绘理夹起第二块油豆腐，“越是关系密切越乐于悉心维护表面的漂亮，同时不耽误折磨彼此。她们心底都存有一份不愿承认的谅解和疼惜，正因为这个永恒的锚点，女人才会肆无忌惮地把感情泼向同性，绝不浮薄。”

店里的电视里一个舞台上站满浓妆精妍的人，最中间的那个背后有一圈晶光逼人的羽毛。

野立说：“哦，这是新任的首席吗。”

老板娘笑问：“先生也看宝塚吗？”

野立答：“我侄女是宝塚一个人的粉丝，名字我忘了，房间里铺天盖地都是那个人的海报。”

绘理问：“那个人长什么样子？”

“高，很瘦，鼻子很挺。”

“男役都长那样！”

“你蛮懂的嘛。”

“十几二十岁的时候身边好多朋友迷宝塚，现在我才明白，那么郑重其事的体贴，只能出自女性。”

老板娘听说，倒了两杯冰啤酒放在他们面前。

“就冲这句话，请你们喝一杯。”

野立抿掉胡子上的泡沫，说：

“其实哪里有那样的男人。”

“也没有成人电影女主角那样的女人啊。”

“都心照不宣，谁也别笑谁吧。吃晚饭去哪儿？”

“回家啊。”

“回谁家？”

野立胸袋里的手机响了，又是森冈。

“还有什么事啊长官？”

“藤村出现了。”

“在哪里？”

“在本市，正在追踪。”

“消息来源可靠吗？”

“我上司亲自告诉我的。他说找到藤村以后，当场击毙。”

“谁来做？”

“你或大泽。”

绘理等野立开口，心里猜中了七八分。

“配枪检修今天结束，明天一大早我们去取，不要等到送过来了。”

两人分别回家，楼下早有人等着。绘理打开带给自己的盒子，见自己的配枪陷在中间沉眠未醒。


	4. Chapter 4

野立看着细窄穿衣镜里的绘理裹胸套衬衣，长发藏进假发套，敞着两条收不进梳妆台下的长腿画脸。大腿的尽头是拳击短裤，前侧开口桃红色滚边。镜子角落中斜卧的野立动辄被忙碌的各式刷子挡住。

“做戏做得够足，内裤你可以向我借的。”

“你那不是弯男的花哨法，真穿了得露馅儿。把那个递给我。”

野立拿起床头柜上的橡胶假玩意儿抛向绘理，绘理在掌里掂了掂，重头朝下塞进短裤内。西裤皮带袜子统统就位，绘理手指夹一片假胡子，双眼仍未聚焦，手不辱使命地把胡子贴在唇角。

“别说，你这打扮看习惯了挺合适的。”

绘理扣上皮带，抬头发现眉毛欠些，从备用胡子上剪下极细两条边，混在真眉毛里贴上。

野立问：

“今天带枪吗。”

“只有没实弹的这把。”

绘理对着镜子像挠痒痒似的抓了抓裆。

“万一你和谁杀到这一步，可得想法子糊弄过去。”

绘理外套没穿，扔在背上。转身可见撑在两个裤兜中间的部分十足雄辩，再开口已是鲍德温。

“糊弄个把你，还是够用的。”

门背后绘理的男装外套剩在挂钩上。野立从床上起来洗漱，天气预报在镜中左右颠倒，野立读到薄荷味的高温预警。临出门的野立摸摸门背后她的外套，比被顺走的自己那件厚。

艺大一派散朗气度，草木似人人似草木。路长在乔木下，白花发出浓茶的气味。十几岁的脸经过又经过，中间夹带画板画夹数不清颜料格，清简的相机，煞有介事的化纤长袍两袖与地齐。饮料店收银台前两个女孩一清一艳，绘理排在她们后面。

“坏了，”清的那个抓住同伴手肘，“作业落宿舍了，我回去拿。”

留在原地的女孩点两杯金桔柠檬，店家抱歉地说暂时缺货。她笑笑走开，给绘理让位，自去隔壁杂货店买别的饮料。

绘理走在树荫下扯开两颗纽扣，玩命地喝西柚汁。礼堂外穿一式T恤的学生派传单，绘理接过一份。明天有艺术节汇报展览，上午八点到下午五点五十，后天同样时间还有活动。绘理在一串飘逸名单中找到上杉。

“是艺术节活动吗？”

“对，明天是最后一天。”

绘理指指礼堂门口的海报。

“还有舞台剧看？”

“是我们学校戏剧社和美术系的合作项目，布景服装所有设计都由美术系完成，这里有演出门票，有兴趣的话可以来看看。”

“哦，演什么呢？”

“麦克白，还有奥赛罗。”

“请给我两张票，不，三张。”绘理凝视发传单女孩的脸，“口红色号是多少？真好看。”

女孩耳朵红了，“谢谢。”

绘理低头看票，演出地点就在礼堂。

“一定别出心裁。那么多场景和人物，要下的功夫真不小。”

“是啊，舞台布景从前天一直彩排到现在，几乎没停下来。”

“我可以去看一下吗？”

女孩压低声音俯向绘理。

“从那边的侧门可以进去，只要不呆太长时间，应该不成问题。”

绘理抬手告别，留下一点香皂的气味。

礼堂里空调像没开，绘理暗叫苦，从外套里抽出手帕按额角与脖根，还没见着上杉，可不能脱妆。

舞台看上去比实际宽，原木色柱墙地板，幕布沉沉悬起，十数面落地大镜面朝观众席，每面镜子上端切成斜角，中间两面顶端凑成一个尖拱，其余镜子对称排开，形似一顶王冠。左边舞台袖传出哨声，镜面错开留出两条通道，长桌与椅子迅速推入，桌上缓缓升起一只巨大锈银酒杯。又一声哨声，灯光熄灭，昏昧中绘理看见一群汗湿的后颈，落步无声的运动鞋。白光重亮，镜子隔断直线道路，前面几丛高低假乔木灌木在镜中映得幕天席地，后方红月亮悬于薄云后，灯光转成暗红。

绘理不觉坐下，把空杯子放在一旁。

须臾森林不见，舞台中央只留一面镜，其余如阅兵立成两排向观众扩开。戴王冠的男孩从镜子左侧走出，从右侧通道退场。又一名带同样王冠，更小的男孩同路走过，第三名男孩王冠极精美，走到中央镜前，手中的小镜映向大镜中，照出无数顶王冠，无数个男孩的头。

灯光灭。日常照明灯亮起，舞台上几个人拿着纸笔讨论不休，上杉的头发用丝巾扎住，T恤袖子直卷到腋下，旁边的人向她说了什么，她侧头停片刻，伸出手臂比划，终于点头。留寸头的男生吹响哨子示意集合，稍作讨论后各就其位。绘理又看了一遍更完整的布局，不忍打断。礼堂侧门被推开，几箱饮料送来。舞台上一阵欢呼，后台同时有人涌出，围在饮料旁又笑又抢。上杉拿了两瓶，向绘理走来。

“怎么样啊？”

“精彩绝伦。”

“服装部的那几个才真是了不得，半成品已看的我背后发凉，正式登场要等明天。”

“你什么时候发现我的？”

上杉说：

“刚才我每个毛孔都开着，一不小心就发现你了。”

绘理笑，仍用不太熟练的日语：

“以前读书的时候学校只教莎翁的悲剧，闷得流口水还得背，简直是噩梦。现在慢慢看得进去，才开始喜欢。”

“我偷偷告诉你，其实这个剧我只看了画册，根本没碰原作。”

绘理差点呛到。

上杉接着说：

“后来他们排练的时候我在旁边看，再开始构思舞台怎么弄。”

“很厉害了。麦克白，唉。”

“怎么啦，你演过吗？”

“不堪回首，丢人啊。”

“演的谁？”

“……麦克白夫人。”

“哈哈哈不错啊！”

“大夏天让我胸口塞袜子扮女人，不提也罢，还是男装好。”

“据说莎翁逝世后四十年女演员才能上台，之前的麦克白夫人全是男人扮的。”

“性别限人啊。”

“有时反串还挺有意思的。”

绘理把饮料换到左手，右手绕在上杉椅背后。

“听特里说你去年就在学校办过展览了，我那时候还不认识你，是什么样的？”

“就是些我觉得好玩的装置，相机里有些照片，等他们拍完我拿给你看。”

两个人从乱镜阵中走出，男披黑甲，女袭黑裙。她托起他的脸凑近，抚摸他的颧骨下巴。他手中剑颤抖，由她一把扶住手腕，另一只纤手仍在他颈侧。绘理不禁念出：

“若你不照做，你便不配是个男人。”

后方有人用英语插嘴：

“糟就糟在爱没有胜过野心。”

特里在绘理另一侧坐下。

“真奇怪，什么话上了舞台，才像一句话。”

“其实哪又有什么新事，人善忘，才需要戏来提醒人还是个人。”

“哎哎哎，说什么英语。”

“这明明是英语剧目，说英语很正常啊。”

舞台上絮絮的台词又分明是日语。特里仰在靠背上说：

“反串真累，不过很爽，平时说不出的话，换身衣服以后拦都拦不住。”

绘理点头。黑裙的女主角摔开对方，转过背，男主角求助地望着这边，上杉耸肩，少不得去安抚。

特里手里拿着望远镜。绘理说：

“明天正式演出，今天还在彩排。”

“没想到礼堂这么小。”

“学校总要简陋些回忆起来才有味道。”

“是啊，不管地方有多破，总归记得特别牢。”

“你学生时代想成为什么人？”

“先是想当演员，对着镜子看了半小时狠心放弃了，没有活路。到现在我仍然喜欢警匪片，特别是讲卧底的。”

上杉附在女主角耳边说话，替她补妆。女主角的脸上再次出现麦克白夫人的神情。

特里继续说：

“电影里的卧底最后会揭穿，那一刻真的如释重负。可正在卧底的人是怎么想的，我就听不到了。”

“幸亏有导演拍出来，替沉默的卧底说说话。”

男主角吐舌头，似说错台词，女主角笑着用拳头捶他的手臂。绘理叹道：

“注定会过去的好岁月啊。下次想起来，已经是三十年后开始老花的时候了。不，可能早已不愿意回忆。”

“为什么呢。”

“变坏的过程不堪回首。”

特里拿出手帕递给绘理：

“你出了好多汗。”

绘理扬起手里的手帕，仍然道谢。特里说：

“这礼堂的空调是得修了，那么多带妆的人，再热下去跟没化一个样。”

“彩排嘛，出点状况是好事儿。可惜不是什么事都能先排练一下，大部分时候我们都在将错就错。”

“说得没错。”

“你看台上那对，其实我挺羡慕他们的。确实不得善终，但他们没有背叛对方，一次都没有。”

特里说：

“也可能他们死在背叛来临之前。”

“他们盼着这样的结尾吗。”

“别无选择。”

绘理没有看全剧彩排，出了学校走到街上。经过橱窗时绘理看到身上穿着野立的外套，决定去他家换回来。野立仓促开门，身上手上，脸上飞溅的都是红色。绘理没动。

“你不是有钥匙吗。番茄酱瓶子没挤好，弄得满地板都是。”

绘理脱下外套丢在沙发上。

“先说明，我只煮了一人的分量，你的晚饭自己解决。”

野立回头发现菜刀不见了。

绘理打开水龙头，洗掉刀刃上的番茄酱，闻闻上面还有气味。野立抢过，开始切碎生番茄。绘理站到野立背后，伸出手掌抵住他的脊椎。

“太放松了吧。”

野立没有理她。


	5. Chapter 5

野立背后的肌肉随着动作抽动，身上大面积番茄酱的气味酸得刺鼻。绘理移开放在野立背后的手指，脱掉外套扔在沙发背上，撕开浸汗贴身的衬衫领口，在厨房冰箱里翻出两个鸡蛋三明治闻了闻，丢进微波炉。水沸腾的闷声中野立擦掉半身番茄酱，截住没关上的冰箱门拿出肉末，平底锅发出油声。

瓷砖连续图案最适合发呆，绘理用眼睛数深灰和白两行交替的菱形，试图让某一个菱形扣住微波炉响起的一瞬，像抓麻雀那样。规则无聊得不能提的游戏还有很多，绘理让工作缠得太紧的时候会不自觉就地取材，偷偷沉迷其中。

野立炒完肉酱伸手拿盘子，微波炉叮一声脆响，他的手正好挡住绘理看定的那一格。绘理还在出神，深灰色菱格此刻魅力大于三明治。野立用叉子卷了一口意面凑到她嘴边，香气让她偏头，眼神仍未回来，意面调头进了野立的嘴。

绘理没发火，目光清凉。野立边嚼边说：

“嗯，我的手艺一点没变。”

“那是白底灰砖还是灰底白砖？”

“多大的人了，还玩这个？我觉得是灰底。”

“明明两排瓷砖一样大，哪个是底子居然每个人看的都不同。”

“深色的垫在下面我觉得比较合理。”

野立说完瞥见绘理卷起的袖口里一截白手臂，想起卧室里深蓝色的床单，低头吃面，走出厨房。

绘理倚在厨房门口，咬一口面包边，随手抽了两张纸擦掉脖子上的深色粉底，问野立：

“你和森冈是不是有事瞒着我？”

“多了去了。你的全国射击比赛一等奖奖杯是森冈偷的，现在在我卧室柜子里。既然你问起来，就拿回去吧。”

“又大又重，我才不拿。”

“第二名的倒霉蛋让你的奖杯碰个大马趴，脸就这么正面磕地上，你真是可以啊。去年我在北海道见到他，特别留意他的门牙，看着像重新镶过了。”

“从没见过性子这么轻松快乐的人。”

“一点都没变，还是这样。”

毕业以后很难聚齐，绘理偶尔想起毕业照，两排人除了三个殉职的，其他人都还在。照片上没有藤村，绘理念及此，心一灰。

“我们要去杀另一个同期。”

“人跟人是不一样的。”

“藤村做的事情，你我未必做得到。”

“我绝对做不到，所以我心里其实非常佩服他的胆识和觉悟。反过来想，我们能做的事情，藤村无法做到。”

“比如把他杀掉？”

“没错。我也不想动手，可你要实在开不了枪，那只能我上了。”

绘理吃完东西，径直回家，野立没有留她，端起空盘子放进洗碗池，回房休息。

冷水喷头下的绘理余怒未消，洗到小腿才重新思路清明。很快绘理把自己擦干，换轻便衣裤，从卧室梳妆台上拿了一副平光镜戴上出门。

图书馆三楼阅览室直达天花板的两排书架中间挤着森冈。冷淡的书味弥散，法律文书卷宗俱是一色深蓝封面，森冈用两个指头边走边拂书脊上的白数字，停在270413号上，与脑中核对的相符。森冈抱了硬皮厚书，回到阅览室门口借书机前，拿出借书卡扫描。这样的借书卡全国不超过五张，上面的照片与名字实无其人，借阅记录也是伪造的。森冈手上这张由警视厅特批给他一人使用，专供情报收集。

吸烟室在五楼角落两盆植物中间的门后，里面人不多，烟雾也薄。小圆桌前的森冈把脚蹬在桌腿上，从外套内袋里找出密码本及纸笔，打开卷宗。纸上很快写出一行字，森冈看完，摸出烟丝卷上点燃。

绘理走到对面坐下，说：

“借个火。”

森冈递过打火机。绘理把烟衔在嘴上点燃复取下，转笔一样玩着烟，烟头红光尖锐，烟灰色很快覆上。

“小心烟灰掉到书上。”

“不要紧，这本无聊得要命，只是封面好看。”

“跟了我多久？”

“三条街。你什么时候发现的？”

“绘理子，那副眼镜从野立那儿顺的吧？”

“借的。”

“他从我这儿拿的。”

“我的奖杯失踪多年，这笔账还没跟你算呢。”

“这就让人把奖杯给你送去，不过你这不是专程给我送眼镜的吧。”

“眼镜片有点脏，有眼镜布吗？”

“我不近视。”

“不过密码本上的字这么密，看久了难免眼睛花。”

“谢谢提醒。”

“为什么选中我和野立，不去找专门负责暗杀的部门？”

“因为我信不过他们。”

“藤村现在长什么样子？”

“跟当年变化不大。”

“你见过他？”

“查到的。”

“谁替你查的？就是这个给你发暗号的人？”

森冈不置可否。

“为了这个任务，大热天贴胡子装男人，裤裆里还得揣一大块撑着，生怕装得不像掉出来，装得太像晚上粘着撕不下来，要不你试试看。”

“答应你和野立的事情我是不会忘的，你们再忍忍。”

“非得杀了那个人不可？”

“对。”

焦躁的绘理卷起白T恤的袖子，玳瑁框圆眼镜滑到鼻尖。森冈想起当年临考复习时，三个人恨不得用咖啡输液一周不睡，绘理背到兴头上会把袖子卷成背心模样，眉头再紧也看不见皱纹。

森冈看着绘理的眼睛说：

“你就当最后一次相信我，谁都不会有事的。”

最好是。

绘理走后，森冈把卷宗放回书架，走出图书馆拨通一个电话。

“藤村情况怎么样了？”

“还是老样子。”

“拜托你们了。上杉准备得怎么样了？”

“随时可以。”

“好。”

特里在另一端挂上电话。


	6. Chapter 6

“收到照片了吗？”  
“刚刚打开邮箱。”  
绘理敲完回复，打开附件藤村的近照。野立的对话框又弹出：  
“待会见。”  
绘理回野立一个ok手势，细看藤村的面貌身形，与想象中出入不大。手枪匣收在抽屉里，但她仍感到佩枪使用前那种训练有素的煞气。出门前绘理取出银灰色手枪盒打开扳扣，检查准星和弹夹，保险栓没有拉开。  
野立站在办公楼电梯前，大理石地板上有巨大圆形图案，米色褐色割出小扇形攒至圆心，状似飞镖靶。绘理走近，右脚掌正踏中靶心。野立偷瞟一眼，说：  
“强迫症。”  
绘理根本不愿意回嘴。  
“等会也要打这么准啊。”  
“知道了。”  
电梯数字逐个变小，野立接电话：  
“小真真，嗯，拿到了，回头请你吃饭，给你介绍个精壮的大帅哥。进电梯了，回头聊，不要太想我。”  
绘理慢慢说：  
“参事官，你越级了。”  
野立把手机揣回口袋：  
“你的部下就是我的部下，连你也是我的部下，谈不上。”  
“木元不知道这件事吧？”  
“我没告诉她，只让她帮我改装一件东西。”  
“什么东西？”  
“秘密。”  
“你早晚让秘密撑死。”  
“别乱说话，子弹不长眼。”  
“反正骨灰有人撒。”  
“我的骨灰也拜托你了。”  
“不要乱说话啊。”  
绘理按住开门键，野立走出电梯。  
森冈坐着，面前一个壶，三个杯子。三个人默默喝茶。房间角落一只瓷花瓶发出开片的裂声，非常轻微。森冈说了一个地名，一个街道名，绘理抬眼，野立转着茶杯。  
“回来喝酒。”  
“你说的啊，六只耳朵都听见了。”  
野立和绘理都没看大书柜里的警校毕业照。  
离那个地方还有三个街区，野立停车，旁边的绘理睁开眼睛，戴好对讲器，拔出腰间的手枪拉开保险栓。  
“你的呢？”  
“一切就绪。”  
“那条路只有两个出口，另一端是死路，我们去东边，西边接应的人已经安排好了。”  
两人走进窄巷口，日光淡薄，二十年前的兴盛留下很多来不及拆的过时招牌，灯管灰蒙支棱，墙内侧许多门已用水泥封上，颜色很突兀，也没有人在乎。两张报纸盖着一个流浪汉上半身，双脚搭在垃圾桶边上。电线杆底下卧了一只老狗，电线和狗一样肮脏，盘结，松弛。转弯时绘理听见狗抬脚挠耳根，嗒嗒有声。野立的背贴住绘理的背，呼吸均匀。  
黑衣人站定了等两人出现。野立持枪对准对方鸭舌帽下的脖子，绘理盯紧来路，手臂没有晃动。  
“野立，好久不见了。”  
绘理大声问：  
“你是谁？”  
黑衣人拔腿向窄巷深处跑去，姿势让野立想起藤村从前参加体能测试时的样子。  
“站住！”  
野立开枪，对方回身反击，绘理正准备开枪，来路传来疾步声，绘理背靠电线杆戒备，黑衣人停下枪蓄势欲跑，不防另一只手扔出一把刀，野立伸手格挡，划破手掌，靠墙倒下。绘理抢上，扶住脸色苍白的野立。  
“野立，野立，看着我，看得见我吗？这是几？”  
野立摇头，伸手向外套，可身体越来越沉。绘理从他外套内袋里拿出一个护身符，是自己给木元的那个，其实最早从野立这里得来。  
“……快去。”  
绘理让他坐下，野立握了握她的手。护身符重新挂在绘理脖子上。野立勉强用对讲器联络接应人员，向绘理消失的方向飞吻。  
黑衣人停在一扇门前，回身取下帽子，绘理看见二十年岁月折磨后的藤村的脸，问：  
“藤村在哪里？”  
“他总是说你很可怕，我算领教了。”  
“你不开口还能多骗一阵子。”  
“我带你去见他。”  
黑衣人举起双手抱在脑后，绘理的枪口抵住他的背。门开着，两人上楼梯，停在最里面的房间门口。  
“大泽警官，你不觉得太顺利了吗。”  
“让我见藤村。”  
黑衣人抬脚轻轻叩门，厚重门板后现出上杉的小脸庞。她向大泽点头。卧室尚算干净，床周围了一圈帘子。  
上杉说：  
“谢谢你那天来看我排练。”  
“我是什么时候暴露的？”  
“你有女人的眼睛。”  
特里从帘子后走出，把医用托盘放在桌上。  
“我这个业余看护总算可以休息了。大泽警官，你可以把枪口对准床这边，让他卸卸妆。”  
黑衣人双手仍抱在原处，转向大泽，上杉摘下他的帽子，取了假发，脱掉外套，揭去颈部、腰间贴得极逼真的赘肉，用热毛巾擦去脸上的妆，一点点露出酒吧侍应生的脸。  
“还是节省子弹的老习惯没变啊，大泽。”  
特里拉开帘子，被单下伸出皮肤包着的五根手指骨。绘理托枪的左手捏紧了右手，慢慢走近。她听得出来藤村的声音，这颧骨也是藤村的。塌陷的眼窝向绘理这边转来，下颌移动：  
“快杀了我吧。我干过的事，够你用完这一板子弹。”  
“……你病了多久？”  
“不久，病势急。”  
“还用我动手吗。”  
“只要我还在世上，他不会放心的。我能为他做的最后一件事，建的最后一桩功，就是我死。”  
绘理偏头：  
“他们几个怎么办？”  
“活去呗。”  
藤村看着绘理的眼睛发红。  
“开枪吧。你身边还有很多人，背后也有很多人。”  
绘理问：  
“有什么话需要我带吗？”  
“替我转告他，他的文笔糟糕透顶。”  
外巷的老狗听见枪声，尾巴摆动，没有抬头。  
几天后绘理去医院探望野立，发现完全没有必要。  
精神好得不得了。  
“一直在医院住着算了。护士妹妹美得要命又温柔，还削苹果给我吃。喂，你是来探病的还是来奔丧的？”  
绘理起身就走。  
“森冈刚刚来过，说藤村的状况有好转。”  
她回头。  
“我们的枪里是麻醉弹，他现在被送到国外去治病了。”  
绘理重新坐下，从衬衣领口里摸出护身符，打开看见一个小小定位芯片。  
“你到了那里以后，信号一直没断，早有人准备好了。以后也给你挂着，免得你跑丢。”  
“算那个人有良心。”  
绘理把芯片丢到野立被子上，护身符放回胸口。


End file.
